


Empty Soul(Bioshock 1&2 and Emotionless! Child! Reader)

by fandomlover532



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Andrew Ryan is a Good Guy, Atlas is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas is Real, Everyone Is Alive, Multi, Reader is Emotionless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: You are a child who has been emotionless since the day you were born, so what happens when you meet the creator of Rapture, the son of Andrew Ryan, a rebellion leader, a former big daddy, the daughter of Sofia Lamb, and a former con-man? Where will this journey bring you?





	1. Chapter 1: Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> There will ships in this, so if you don't like them then don't read and leave.
> 
> Info:  
> The reader is a 5 1/2-year-old girl in this story  
> (M/N) = Mother's Name  
> (F/N) = Father's Name  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (N/N) = Nick Name  
> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/A) = Favorite Animal  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (S/A/N) = Stuffed Animal's Name
> 
> (Warning: Violence and death along with strong language)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All your life you have been emtional so when you are five soon to be six in a few months your parents decided to take you to Rapture for vacation so you could take a break from school and the bullies you had been deeling with. But what happens when your parents become Splicers and you end up meeting the creator of Rapture, son of Andrew Ryan, a rebelion leader, an awoken big daddy, a former con-man, a german scientist, and the daughter of Sofia Lamb?
> 
>  
> 
> Read and Find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Reader is female is going to be six in a few months  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (M/N) = Mother's Name  
> (F/N) = Father's Name  
> (F/A) = Favorite Animal  
> (S/A) =Stuffed Animal  
> (S/A/N) = Stuffed Animal's Name  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color
> 
> Warning: Swearing and violence along with possible gore

**=No One's Point Of View=**

_"Are you ready (N/N)?" (Y/N) heard her mother call as she finished packing her clothes while she held her stuff (F/A) in her small arms while she wore a (F/C) sun-dress with white tights underneath and black flats, "Yes mother!" (Y/N) called as she walked downstairs carrying (S/A/N) along with her backpack that was (F/C) as well, once she made it downstairs she handed her suitcase to her father who brought it to the car and put it in the trunk, "Let's get going, honey Rapture awaits." Her mother said with a hint of excitement to which (Y/N) nodded then got into the car with her mother and they began driving, the car ride there had been relatively quiet apart from (Y/N) and her parents' breathing, (Y/N) began to slowly fall asleep hoping that once they got there she would at last feel some kind of emotion._

**=One week later=**

It didn't seem so long ago when (Y/N) first arrived with her parents, it all happened so quick, her parents became addicted to the most common drug in the underwater city known as Adam and they became Splicers, they didn't even recognize her, her mother became a Houdini Spilcer while her father became a Leadheaded Splicer, if she could feel emotions she would most likely be feeling Sadness, Anger, Betrayal, and Shock, yet she didn't feel anything except emptiness, she was currently sitting in Frank Fontaine's office eating a Creme-Filled Cake as he was talking on the phone to someone, he had found the young girl wandering around Rapture aimlessly while dragging a pipe with her as she clutched a slightly torn up stuffed (F/A) to her chest as she wore a tattered (F/C) sun-dress, with white tights that had a dew tears in them, and black flats as she was covered in a bit of blood but also looked thin like she hadn't eaten in days, while also having a slightly dirty and torn (F/C) backpack that has lost most of it's color due to it most likely getting wet and being splattered in blood, along with looking beaten up slightly, she heard him shout a stream of cuss words into the phone that would definitely get her a spanking if her parents were still sane enough to care, yet she didn't kill them because she knew if she did kill them she would most likely feel Regret for doing it, she heard him slam the phone down onto the hang up button then heard him sigh loudly before she watched him rub his temples, although she knew he was clearly a cruel man it did fill her with Confusion as to why he would take her in and take care of her when he could have left her out there to starve or get killed off by Splicers, she watched as he got up then made his way over to her as she finished her Creme-Filled Cake, "C'mon kid, I'm gonna give you to someone else who can take care of you since I don't have the ability to do it properly." He said as he held a hand out to her, she placed her small hand in his after grabbing hold of her stuffed (S/A) along with her backpack and allowed him to gently help her up then began leading her somewhere allowing her to walk at her own pace since she was much smaller compared to him, he eventually exited the room then practically shoved her into someone else's embrace and felt muscular arms wrap around her small form, she looked to see who had caught her and saw it was a young man with pale skin, light brown hair, green eyes, and he appeared to be wearing a light yellow sweater, jeans, and gray sneakers, who had a look of concern and shock on his face as he held her, she also saw a man who was taller than the man who was holding her who had lightly tanned skin with an after-shave, blonde neat yet slightly messy hair, brown eyes, a light tan button up shirt with black suspenders, a white t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black dress shoes, "What the hell Fontaine?! What did you do to the poor lass?!" The man exclaimed angrily and she could see he had a pistol in a holster on his right hip, "I did nothing to the kid, I found her like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do, so get out of my sight unless you want Splicers to come attack you and the kid." She heard Frank say in annoyance as the man who was holding her pick her up gently and held her close to him cradling her slightly, she heard the man who had the pistol growl but huff already knowing he couldn't argue with the man, "Fine, but don't come near us or her ever, or you'll regret it." He spat before he left with the man who was holding her close, (Y/N) yawned feeling tired before she gently gripped the man's sweater slightly then slowly fell asleep feeling him gently comb her hair with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself with a young lady, what'll happen?

**=Jack's Point Of View=**

I watched as Tenenbaum moved around the room quickly but skillfully as she got everything she would need to start treating the little girl lying unconscious in the bed, when me and Atlas brought her back everyone was worried for her condition, especially Tenenbaum, she had been in a critical state that made it look like she wasn't going to make it, but luckily she held on and she was going to be okay, that's what Tenenbaum told us anyway, when Eleanor asked if she was affected by any form of Adam which would obviously worry us in case she needed to inject some for safety measures, Tenenbaum said she could run a quick test to see if it changed her in any way, if it did affect her me, Eleanor, or Delta could easily rescue her since we were the most reliable people to do it, I jumped slightly when I suddenly felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Atlas who looked worried, "You okay Jack?" He asked worried to which I nodded, I had nearly been kidnapped by Fontaine if it hadn't been for Delta who had saved me along with Eleanor, they weren't able to kill him but they managed to keep me safe from him, it still scares Atlas at the thought of what Fontaine could have done to me, the WYK phase still had a big effect on me and we were all trying to get it fixed along with the other locks Fontaine had on me, never once has anyone ever used Would You Kindly since they knew it was a huge risk, “I’m just, worried about her. What if she doesn’t make it? What if the Adam affects her and turns her into a little sister?” I asked worried as my eyes filled with tears Atlas frowned before he brought me into a hug and allowed me to start sobbing into his shoulder, “It’ll be okay Jack, I can tell the lass is a lot stronger than she looks.” He muttered as he began running his fingers through my hair, _'I hope you're right Atlas...'_ I thought as I sobbed.

**=No One's Point Of View=**

(Y/N) slowly woke up with a groan then looked to see that she was in a room of some sort with a few cots around and the room seemed pretty secluded, _'Where, am I?'_ She thought in confusion before she heard a door opening to which she looked and saw a big sister walk in, she had seen many of them when they helped a little sister before, it just surprised her that one was being peaceful at the moment, especially since they weren't normally docile around other living beings, (Y/N) watched as the big sister slowly took off her helmet revealing a teenage girl who seemed to be about eighteen, she had pale skin, brunette hair, and blue eyes.

”Hello little one, I am Eleanor Lamb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
